In general, all automobiles have tubular connections and fittings for transferring fluid from one particular section or location of an automobile to another particular section or location. Such fittings and connections commonly use rubber tubular hoses that are connected to metallic tubings or ports by hose clamps. Such hose clamps are difficult and timely to assemble as well as creating similar problems for serviceability.
Hose clamp connections are often utilized in automobile heaters as heated fluid is passed through an inlet tube of a heater core and exits an adjacent outlet tube of the heater core. Thus, the heated fluid is communicated to and from the heater core through a series of tubular members which circulate the fluid through the engine coolant system. Many quick connects have been developed to reduce assembly time and ease serviceability by replacing the hose clamps with quick connect conduit members. Unfortunately, when the quick connect conduit members are both disconnected from the inlet and outlet of the heater core, the quick connect conduit members may be mistakenly assembled or reassembled to the wrong ports of the heater core. Thus, it would be desirable to provide quick connect conduit members that could only be assembled to the heater core in a proper predetermined configuration.
In addition, differences in fluid conduit lengths, angular positions and space requirements provided in different vehicle models, may create the need for certain adapters and extenders to be utilized. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fluid connector assembly that would allow for angular rotation of the fluid conduits so as to provide a multitude of routing configurations as well as being adapted to adjust to various space requirements and geometric configurations.